How Tommy Met His Screwdriver
by kirbyfan64
Summary: It's Tommy's first Christmas and he wants nothing except a toy screwdriver he saw at the store. Will he get it or will he just sing?


**1990, Christmas Eve**

Stu and Didi were at Wal 2 Wal Mart doing some last minute holiday shopping. Their cart was filled with presents for everyone they knew. In the front of the cart was their son Tommy, wearing a diaper and his famous light blue shirt for the first time ever because he got it as an early Christmas present the day before. He was only 11 months and 9 days old. His first birthday wouldn't be until the 15th of January. Didi then saw something in the Girls' Clothing department that she now wanted to get for Tommy's cousin who he would soon grow to hate.

"Oh Stu, look at that cute little purple dress. I bet Angelica would love it." said Didi.

Didi ran over to the Girls' Clothing department and ended up fighting over the dress with an old lady who wanted to get it for her neighbor's daughter. What was interesting about it was that it was Lou Lou, the person Tommy's grandpa would marry around the same time Tommy's friend Chuckie would get a new Mommy. But Didi wouldn't recognize her because she was too focused on getting Angelica's present at that moment.

"Well while you're Mom's fighting over something Angelica will regret wearing when she's all grown up, what do you say we head for the toys?" Stu asked his son.

Tommy looked up at his dad and smiled.

"Ok then." said Stu.

Stu took the cart over to the toy department which wasn't very far from where they already were. The shelves were packed with the hottest toys of 1990 even though kids today wouldn't be as interested in them. Tommy thought all the toys were cool, but they all seemed like a pile of dust when he turned his head to the left. Right there, he saw the greatest Christmas present he could ever possibly get. It was a little purple and yellow toy screwdriver. Tommy saw it and smiled the smileiest smile a person could possibly smile (Try saying that 3 times fast). He tried to reach out for it but his arms were too short. Didi then finally yanked the purple dress out of Lou Lou's hands.

"Stu! I got the dress. We're now done shopping for everyone on our list. Let's get out of here quickly." Didi said.

"OK Didi." Stu replyed.

Tommy finally reached out far enough to grab the screwdriver and he would've if it wasn't for Stu pushing the cart forward. Tommy started crying because he really wanted the screwdriver.

"I know you wanna stay and keep looking at the toys, but we gotta go home so Santa can bring you presents." said Stu.

Tommy stopped crying because he realized something. He knew that Santa could see everything that all the kids in the world do, meaning that Santa saw Tommy crying about the screwdriver. So he knew that Santa would know he wants it and bring it to him.

**Later**

Tommy and his parents had just gotten home from the store and Tommy was playing behind the red gate thing by himself. Just then, the front door was knocked on and Didi walked over to the door and opened it. Standing right outside was Chas carrying Tommy's bestest friend Chuckie.

"Oh hi Chas. Hi Chuckie." Didi greeted. "How nice of you to stop over for a visit." she said.

"This isn't a visit." Chas corrected. "I need help." he said.

"Help with what?" asked Didi.

Chas walked over to the red gate and put Chuckie inside it.

"I can't find a good enough Christmas present for Chuckie's mother." said Chas.

"I know you miss her but you're gonna have to accept the fact that Melinda is dead." said Didi.

"Well just because someone's dead doesn't mean you can't buy them stuff." said Chas.

Chas and Didi walked into the kitchen.

"So Tommy, do you know what you want for Christmas?" asked Chuckie.

"Absolutely." Tommy answered.

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"I want...a screwdriver." said Tommy.

"A what?" Chuckie asked in confusion.

"A screwdriver." said Tommy. "It's a toy with a big sort of pointy thing on it." he said.

"That doesn't sound very fun." said Chuckie.

Tommy looked at his friend with the most shocked expression ever.

"I can't believe my ears. It was much more than just some cheap little toy." said Tommy.

"But that is what it was." said Chuckie.

"You're wrong." Tommy corrected. "I see big things happening between me and that screwdriver. I bet I could even use it to open this gate so we could escape whenever we wanted to." he said.

"Just what big things do you see happening?" asked Chuckie.

"So many that I wouldn't even be able to say in this short time you have here at my house." answered Tommy.

"Well whatever the big things are, they might not even happen. You might not get the screwdriver." Chuckie said negativley.

"Don't threat Chuckie, for I am about to do something that will guarantee that Santa will bring it to me." said Tommy.

"Who's Santa?" asked Chuckie.

Slow music began to play.

"Are you about to sing?" asked Chuckie.

"Yes." Tommy answered.

The living room of Tommy's house turned into a big stage with dim lighting.

"_Take back the holly and mistletoe. Silver bells on string. If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus, I would ask for just one thing. I don't need sleigh rides in the snow. Don't want a Christmas that's blue. Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows._" Tommy sang.

The screwdriver that Tommy saw at the store showed up.

"_'Cause all I want for Christmas is you! I don't need expensive things. They don't matter to me. All that I want, is hard to find underneath the Christmas tree. You are the angel atop my tree. You are my dream come true. Santa please bring me what I need. 'Cause all I want for Christmas is you! I don't need expensive things. They don't matter to me. All that I want, is hard to find underneath the Christmas tree. You are the angel atop my tree. You are my dream come true!_" Tommy sang.

"_Dream come true!_" sang the background singers.

"_Santa please bring me what I need. 'Cause all I want for Christmas is you! 'Cause all I want for Christmas is you! 'Cause all I want for Christmas is...you!_" Tommy sang.

The screwdriver disappeared and the stage turned back into the living room of Tommy's house.

"I have no idea why, but I really want some cheese." Chuckie commented.

**The Next Day, Christmas Day**

Stu and Didi, who was carrying Tommy, slowly came down the stairs. They looked at their Christmas tree and there were so many presents for Tommy underneath it that he was sure at least one would be the screwdriver he wanted.

"See Tommy, all those presents are for you." said Stu.

Didi set Tommy down on the floor and Stu turned on the video camera so he could capture this precious moment on film. Tommy looked at the camera and thought it looked really cool. But not as cool as the screwdriver.

"Ok Tommy, this is your very first Christmas. Open a present." Didi said.

Tommy opened a present and it was a green ball with a blue stripe and a orange star on it. He liked it, but he frowned because it wasn't the screwdriver. He then opened another present and it was a ride-on tractor. He felt the same way he did when he opened the ball. Once all the presents were unwrapped, Tommy started to cry because none of them were the screwdriver.

"Tommy, why are you crying?" asked Stu.

"Don't ask Tommy questions Stu. You know he can't talk." said Didi.

**That Night**

Tommy's parents put theie son in his crib. He was really tired after a long day of opening and playing with his presents

"So son, did Santa do a good job?" asked Stu.

Tommy nodded his head yes even though he wanted to say no.

"Good." said Stu.

"Stu he's lying." Didi corrected.

"How do you know?" asked Stu.

"A mother can look into her son or daughter's eyes and she can tell if they mean no." said Didi.

"Oh." said Stu. "Well sorry Tommy." he apologized. "Maybe next year will be better." he mentioned.

Stu and Didi walked out of Tommy's room, turned off the light, and shut the door.

"I can't believe it. Out of all those presents I got, I didn't get the screwdriver. I guess I'll just have to dream about it instead." said Tommy.

Tommy closed his eyes and was soon asleep. A dream sequence began. It showed Tommy in a church wearing a tuxedo. Behind him stood a minister holding a yellow book with the letters "A" "B" and "C" on it. Right behind Tommy was Chuckie, also wearing a tuxedo. All of Tommy's friends were sitting down looking like they were really excited for something, because they were. The only main Rugrats characters who weren't there were Dil, Susie, and Kimi because Tommy didn't know them yet. The door opened and standing there was the screwdriver and her father. She was wearing a white dress and carrying a bouquet of flowers even though she didn't have any arms.

"This is the greatest day of my life Chuckie." said Tommy.

"I wouldn't say that." said Chuckie.

"Why not?" asked Tommy.

"Because this isn't a day at all, it's a dream sequence." answered Chuckie.

The screwdriver and her father walked over to Tommy and the screwdriver's father went to sit down. The minister opened his book and began to read it.

"Tommy Pickles, do you accept this screwdriver to be your lovely wedded mommy of your son and/or daughter?" the minister asked.

"I do." said Tommy.

"And Screwdriver, do you accept this boy to be your lovely wedded Tommy?" asked the minister.

No words came out of Screwdriver but everyone there could tell that she said "I do".

"Ok, you may kiss the tool." said the minister.

Tommy and Screwdriver leaned in and kissed each other.

"Yeah!" all Tommy's friends cheered.

The dream went ahead 1 year and 9 months and Tommy and Screwdriver were now in a hospital room. Screwdriver was laying in a bed and Tommy was holding on really tight to the purple part of her.

"Come on! You can do it! Just push!" said the doctor.

Lil was there too because she had just finished getting ear surgery in the same room.

"This is so weird!" Lil shouted.

"Come on Screwdriver, you can do it." motivated Tommy.

Screwdriver gave a big push and out came her and Tommy's new son. He looked like his mother except he had arms and legs like Tommy. He was also wearing Tommy's clothes because Tommy didn't know babies were born with no clothes on.

"She's so prettyful." Lil commented.

"Lil, it's a boy." Tommy corrected.

"How can you tell?" asked Lil.

Tommy whispered in Lil's ear how he was able to tell whether the baby was male or female.

"Oh I see." Tommy said.

"Now I must know, what do you want to name your son?" the doctor asked.

"How about..." Tommy started to say.

Tommy began to have pain in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Tommy shouted in pain.

"What a nice name." commented Lil.

The hospital began to fade away and Tommy woke up at 5:47 A.M. Tommy groaned.

"Why does my pillow feel so weird?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy picked up his pillow so he could fluff it but then he saw something that made him totally forget about that. There it was, the screwdriver Tommy was dying to have. And it wasn't just a replica, it was the exact same one he saw at the store. He picked it up and held it in his hand. He smiled as big as he did the day he first saw it and tiny little hearts appeared around his head.

"This is unbelievable!" said Tommy.

Tommy heard someone yell "Ho! Ho! Ho!" and he looked out the window to see who it was. Out the window he saw Santa Claus flying his sleigh with his reindeer.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" shouted Santa.

"Thanks Santa." thanked Tommy.

"You're welcome Timmy Pecklis." said Santa.

"It's Tommy Pickles." Tommy corrected.

"Whatever, I have millions of kids on my list." said Santa. "Do you think I can remember all of their names?" he asked.

"No." answered Tommy.

Tommy laid back down so he could think about what the future of him and his new screwdriver had in store.

**The End**


End file.
